<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Fantasy by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986046">Just a Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan'>riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Existential Angst, Gen, Roman is only briefly mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unicorns aren't real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unicorns aren’t real. Logan knows that with a burning certainty that cannot be denied.</p><p>It doesn’t stop him from indulging in the simple pleasure of wearing the lightly coloured onesie, appreciating the soft texture against his skin. The garment is warm and cosy, a stark contrast to his usual attire.</p><p>Not that he doesn’t like his everyday clothes, or, it might be more apt to say, uniform, but he can’t help but like the onesie more. He deals in the harshness of reality day in and day out, so sue him if he wants to have just a little bit of comfort in his life.</p><p>It goes against everything he stands for. Logic is based in scientific fact, things that can be proven to exist.</p><p>Unicorns aren’t real.</p><p>They are mere fabrications. Old stories, magical beasts the likes of which the world has never actually seen before and never actually will. For all the legends told and merchandise sold, the human race will never see a real, live unicorn with its own eyes.</p><p>Then again, Roman certainly makes up for that fact with his realm of imagination. Yet, Roman’s creations will never be anything but the stuff of fairy tales.</p><p>Fairy tales aren’t real, and there is no logical explanation as to why Logan should stay so infatuated with an animal that doesn’t even exist.</p><p>Unicorns aren’t real.</p><p>But maybe, just maybe, that’s okay.</p><p>Because in the end, Logan knows he isn’t real either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>